


Indifference

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Flash Fic, Gen, Guns, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: "I never considered you a threat," Shel told her, going her weapon that splayed on the ground.Too bad.





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna have Clem do this to the 400 Days males, but... better to knock down the girls first...

Shel saw the young woman before her, standing proudly with a gun on her shoulder. Clementine pulled out the toothpick her mouth since she knew she’s still a little too young for the actual cigarette. Clementine raised a brow of indifference at Shel, her finger around the trigger. 

“I never considered you a threat,” Shel told her, going for her own weapon that was splayed on the ground. 

“I’ve never considered you at all…” Clementine lightly chimed, getting her weapon ready to fight.

“That is just indifferent…!” Shel scowled at her.


End file.
